


Waiting

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins: Lust</p><p>“Then a lightning bolt shot straight through my skivvies. Sha-ZAM!” <br/>                 -Megan McCafferty, Sloppy Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

“What’s taking so long? They brought us in here ten minutes ago.” David complained. Evan could hear his heel lightly hitting the floor, David typically jiggled his right leg when he was bored, nervous or impatient, and at the moment, he was a bit of all three.

Evan shrugged, he knew as much as David did. “Didn’t you bring a magazine in with you? You know they’re always slow around here.”

“I read it already. Why do they bother having us make an appointment if they never see us on time?”

“That is one of life’s great mysteries,” Evan intoned sagely. “Read me the magazine.”

“It was People, that’s all pictures.”

“So, describe the pictures to me.”

David kept them amused for a few minutes with his commentary on the various photos of celebrities. A harried nurse finally turned up, knocking briskly on the door before rushing in. “I’m so sorry. Doctor McGraw is running behind, he’s helping out on an emergency we had in the office with another patient. If you’d like to wait, he’ll probably be another half hour or so, or we can reschedule you.”

“We’re already here, we can wait,” Evan replied. Getting in and out of this office was annoying. He had a spot in the exam room, which meant he was next, he wasn’t giving it up.

“Okay. Sorry about this.”

“Not your fault, thanks,” Evan said as she left the room.

As soon as she was gone, David huffed impatiently and snapped, “We could have come back.”

“After the hassle we had getting in here? Do you want to push me up that hill again?” The parking lot was on an incline, and David had been winded by the time they go to the entrance.

“Not really, no.”

Evan heard the magazine rustle and David moving around. Then he heard a click. “Did you lock the door?”

“Maybe.” David was beside him, tugging his sleeve up. He felt the scratch of nylon and velcro being wrapped around his upper arm. It tightened and he heard a familiar pumping noise.

“What are you up to?”

“Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

“You’re a botanist. Plants don’t have blood pressure. And you don’t have a stethoscope.”

David released the cuff. “I’m just that good, I don’t need one. Now, lie back, Mister Lorne, I need to check you over.”

“I see, we’re going to play doctor, are we?” It was as good a game as any to pass the time. He wondered how far david would take it. He’d locked the door, so possibly quite a distance. Evan let David push him back onto the paper covered, imitation leather exam table. “Don’t make a mess and don’t go fooling with everything in the room,” Evan warned him. He felt the table shift under him as David figured out how to let out the extension under his good leg so that it wasn’t dangling over the edge.

“Open your mouth and say ah.”

“Ah.”

“Very good. Your tongue is intact. Now can you feel this?”

“Your finger mashing my nose down? Yes.”

“Oh, very good. I think your recovery is coming along very nicely, Mister Lorne.” Evan chuckled at the horrible fake accent David was using. “Now we need to test your reactions.” David slid his hand up under Evan’s shirt and tweaked one nipple.

Evan laughed. “Hey!”

“Good, very good. Now, let’s just check...” David undid the buttons of Evan’s jeans and reached his hand in. “Oh, nice and firm, excellent, most excellent.” Rather than letting go, David adjusted his grip and slowly stroked Evan. “How does this feel, Mister Lorne?”

“Feels damned good. We’re gonna get caught.”

David gave a wicked chuckle in reply and continued to work on Evan’s erection, tugging him out of his pants. “Keep an ear out for the nurse,” David said, abandoning his faux accent. A moment later, Evan jerked in surprise as David’s mouth closed over him.

Scandalized, Evan gasped and grabbed David’s head. It felt too good to make him stop though, and the door was locked. He tried to listen for a knock, but he was very distracted by the noises David was making as he sucked and slurped and hummed as he pressed Evan flat against the paper covered table.

He couldn’t help but make a few noises himself, David eventually reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling his grunts and low cry of David’s name as he climaxed.

David let him go and cleaned him up. “Well, Mister Lorne, I think everything is in perfect working order,” David declared in his funny accent as he tucked Evan back into his jeans and did up the buttons.

“You are a very naughty man,” Evan whispered with a grin as David unlocked the door.

“It would do you well to remember that.”

The End


End file.
